Gold Eyes With Blue Sparkles
by Volturi Princess
Summary: THEY WEREN’T SAFE WITH ME AROUND. I KNEW I AGAIN WOULD SEE CASPIAN AGAIN…SOMEDAY. - Bellaluna is Prince Caspian's best friend. She leaves for three years and finds the Kings and Queens of Old. Her life is changeed forever when she meets Peter.


Bang. Bang

Sparks were flying ruby emeralds. Jack barked and horses in the stables snorted. The watching birds chirped and the other Telmarines on the field watched us. I twirled my sword over my head and knocked Caspian's sword from his hand. I laughed as Caspian bent down over his knees.

"Out of breath little king?" I asked him laughing.

"No not at all." Said Caspian his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey watch it I own sarcasm and didn't give you permission to use it." I said placing my sword in it's sheathe.

"What do you know of the kings and queens of old?" asked Caspian

"Much more then you." I muttered ad turned to face him. "I know your Uncle thinks them extinct and that you are never to be told of them.

"Does that mean you can't tell me?" he asked as I took his sword from him.

"Unless you want me to be sent away like your old nurse or be killed." I said heading to the stables. Speaking of my death wasn't hard for me but speaking of death or killing someone in front of Caspian was hard on him.

"No never." He said

"Of course." I said smiling

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Never Bella." He said

"Okay shesh let me go." I said and he released me. "Your tutor wants to see you in his study now." I said putting our swords and shields away with the rest.

"At least he'll tell me about you know what." Said Caspian. I laughed he bent down and kissed me on my cheek and I said,

"Go on boy before we get in trouble." he started walking away and turned around. I stuck my tongue out at him with a little flick of my head he laughed and turned back around. I turned too but someone was in front of me. It was King Miraz.

"Your highness." I said

"Rise." I did so and faced him. Miraz's was taller than me but had absolutely no resemblance to Caspian. "Let us walk." He motioned for me to put down my brushes I had grabbed for the horses. I followed him while he walked down to the rose gardens. I put my hands behind my back and kept my head down like I was taught. "You like Caspian?" he asked me.

"As a friend."

"But he will have to marry a princess soon." Said Miraz.

"And I will be happy if he is happy. I do beseech your grace to pardon me. I know not by what power I am made bold, but do not force him please sire. He does do well under pressure or if there is a reward but he is stubborn and does not liked to be forced." I said. Miraz turned suddenly but being with Caspian I knew what to expect.

"You are pardoned." Said Miraz and he continued walking. "Bellaluna will you do me a favor not that you have a choice. Follow Caspian and do make sure he is safe. We do not want anyone to hurt him now do we?" I looked curiously up at Miraz who wasn't looking at me but at the woods. "You are excused." He said and walked away from me. I turned quickly back to the stables. When I reached mine and Caspian's horses stalls I looked down and saw Jack waiting for me. I bent down five paces away from him and called him. He ran over to me. He always changed his form but it was always a dog. He normally took the form of a terrier but I knew since I met him that he was a human boy. I pulled him onto my lap and stroked my hand calmly through his fur. The future never dawned on me until I had finished in the stables and Jack was at my heels.

Miraz had said watch after Caspian. Keep him safe. I had no choice but to do just that. I instinctively walked to Caspian's room. His bed was unmade meaning he was outside. Jack jumped on the bed and barked. "Shhh." I said walking over to him and sat down next to him. Caspian came into the room and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said putting his arm around me. I leaned into him and pulled Jack onto my lap. Caspian was my best and only friend. He was like my brother and I was a servant who taught him to use a sword all his life. Sword-play was like second nature for me. Using a bow and arrow was harder.

"Hey." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just so tired." I said falling back onto his bed. "I'm going to bed." I got up and hugged him then left the room closing the door behind me. I heard voices from a nearby room and saw a servant girl starting to go in with a tray of food. I walked up to her and stopped her.

"I'll take it. Why don't you go get some more. I expect that they will want more." I said the servant girl nodded and headed off for the kitchen. I held the tray like her and walked into the room. I knew what to do having done it countless times already. I set it down in front of the two men and one young girl. King Miraz didn't recognize me so he motioned for me to stay. I did so taking a stance in the corner of the room. Neither the girl nor the men took any notice of me.

I stood in the corner hands behind my back and looking down but ears alert. "-well we will sign the treaty and help you after they are wedded. It will not be good if he has befriended someone else."

"I will take care of that." Aid Miraz

The girl glared at him then looked at her dad. "I want that girl dead daddy." She said.

"We cannot kill her. She is a very loyal servant and the best at swordsmanship across our land." Argued Miraz.

"I want her dead or we declare war." Said the girl glaring him down. She looked at me. "This girl will tell me where my room and things are, am I correct."

"Yes um girl come over here." Miraz called me over to him. The room was thankfully dark so he didn't realize it was me."Show Princess Kaedra where her room is."

"Yes sir." I said in a higher voice then my own. I beckoned for the girl to follow me out and she did. I opened the door for her and walked in after her. "My name is Isabela and if you need anything just send for me." I said and started to head out.

"What do you know of Bellaluna the servant girl?" asked the princess.

"She has known me my whole life." I said

"Why is that?"

"She is my older sister. But dear lady she means no harm. She is just a friend of Caspian's and knows that once he is betrothed that they no longer can be friends. As much as it will pain her after all she is the one who taught him to use a sword." I said knowing this is exactly what my sister would say.

"I see. Well Isabela tell your sister to be by the fountain at midnight tomorrow." Said Princess Kaedra.

"My lady she cannot. She is again teaching Caspian to use his sword and then she must prepare the swords for the hunting party going out the night after the next." I said

"Well then I will see to it that she comes on the hunting party." Said the princess. "Now out with you." She said and I left not even bothering to tell her that I would not be there the night of hunting. I wouldn't even be here tomorrow. I headed down to the stables and picked out my favorite horse. The horse was where I was originally from. I grabbed two cloaks for the servants and a knight's helmet. I packed it all onto the horse and went into my sister and mine's room. Isabela was there and I walked to her and covered her mouth she awoke and took my hand off her mouth.

"Come now Isabela." I said and she got out of bed. I went to her drawer and pulled out our mother's fanciest gown. We had saved it for years knowing this would come. "Put this on and hurry up." I said she did so taking les then minute and I put the cape over her. Next I knew I had the helmet on and my cape and I was helping my little sister onto the horse. We galloped and trotted. I was surprised no one was after us. I stopped at a tree and bent down knocking on a little hidden door. The door opened and out came a badger.

"Bellaluna, Isabela what an unexpected surprise. Won't you come in?" asked the badger.

"Sorry I can't. Will you watch Isabela for me please? Where I am going is not safe for her." I said the badger nodded and I pulled Isabela down off the horse.

"No I'm going with you." She said instantly

"No Is. I can't take you." I said hugging her. She hugged me tightly. I smiled and took her arms off me. "Remember Andrew." I said and I got back onto the horse. I waved goodbye then urged the horse on.

I already missed my sister and Caspian. But they weren't safe with me around. I knew I again would see Caspian again…someday. But not for many years and I wouldn't see my dear sister again. But I knew Trumpkin and Trufflehunter would look after her.


End file.
